Step brothers & sister
by mana0819
Summary: AU Angelus & Spike are twins of Giles'. Giles and Joyce get married. Angelus has dark side but acts a smart guy. Angelus and Buffy were enemies....BUT! AB story!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters from BTVS and Angel. I wish I did... Then Buffy and Angel are happy ever after!!!!!

SPOILERS: None. Completely AU

RATING: I think it's R. Because of some language and adult related topics (violence, sex and drugs).

AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first fan fiction. And I'm Japanese. So I might have some mistakes in grammars or words. Sorry. But enjoy the story!

SUMMARY: Completely AU. No vampires or demons. Buffy is a sophomore in Sunnydale High School. Angelus and Spike are twins of Giles'. Giles and Joyce get married and three of them become step brothers and sister. Angelus seems to be a sweet guy.... But he has some dark side and eventful past...

* * *

Buffy Summers was sitting on the sofa and watching her favorite TV show "Sara the Vampire Slayer". 'The vampire with a soul, David, is like the hottest man alive! Not literally alive though' Buffy always thought. That was an ordinal day again for her. 'I need a little excitement!'

The front door opened and Joyce came thorough the door.

"Buffy, honey, there is someone I want you to meet," Joyce said happily.

"Who?" Buffy asked her mother.

"Your step-dad-to-be,"

"STEP DAD?????????"

"Yes! I'm getting married!!"

"TO WHOM??????"

"His name is Rupert Giles."

* * *

"Hello," Spike answered the phone.

"Hi Spike. It's me" Rupert said to his son.

"Oh. Hey Dad. How did the interview go?"

"Oh. Yes. I'fve got the job. We have to move here as soon as possible. The former professor has already quitted."

"Okay. I don't mind leaving here at all. It's not that fun around here any more after a while. Angelus will be bloody thrilled to hear that. He bloody wanna leave here."

"I don't know why he hates here so much. It's okay with me."

"I don't know either. But he never was a New Yorker and never will be. He has grown up in San Diego. You know."

"I know about that more than anyone, Spike. You don't have to tell me. But it'll be almost 2 years since he first came to New York. He should have gotten used to it."

"He spent almost 15 years over there. I bet it's still hard for him to adjust the new family and home," Spike said matter-of-factly.

"I understand that. But I'm glad he's really a nice boy. He's serious and smart. I wish you were like him, Spike," Giles said jokingly.

"Not that again!". I've had enough, Dad!" Spike said a little angrily.

"Sorry. Sorry. You are a good son too. Anyway, what is he doing now?" Giles asked.

"He's studying, I think. He hasn't gotten out of his room for a while," Spike answered.

"Oh. He must have been working too hard. Tell him to have a break." Giles said.

"Okay. I'll tell him that"

"Thanks. Spike. I have to go. I'll be back till tomorrow night. So, see you then."

"Alright. Dad. See ya."

Spike hung up the phone and lay down on his bed. He sighed and chuckled.

"Bloody studyin,'" He muttered to himself.

Then a noise of the grinded bed from Angelus' room comes to his ears followed by girl's moan.

"Awe, God! Angelus! More, more, I need more!!!!!!!" the girl's scream echoed in the house.

"Bloody Hell!! Can't you guys do it more quietly?" Spike shouted to his twin brother.

"Shut the fuck up!! Spike!! Get the fuck out of the house!!" Angelus shouted back.

"Awe yeah. I'm leavin' now. I don't want any more bloody mental images you fuckin' some girl!!" Spike shouted standin' up from his bed.

"He's a nice boy. He's serious and smart."He muttered mocking his father.

Then phone rang again. Spike picked it up.

"Hello?" Spike said slightly angrily.

"Oh, Spike. I forgot to tell you something." Giles said.

"What, Dad?" Spike asked.

"I don't know how to say these things so I'm just going to say it.... I'm getting married!" Giles said slightly hesitantly.

"WHAT????" Spike shouted in surprise.

"I'm getting married," Giles repeated.

"I herd that! Who the bloody hell are you getting' married??" Spiked asked loudly.

"Her name is Joyce Summers"

* * *

The next couple weeks past fast. Tomorrow was the wedding of Rupert and Joyce. The Giles 

1. Default Chapter2. family Next >

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1874119%2F1%2F
   [3]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1874119%2F1%2F
   [4]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1874119%2F1%2F
   [5]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1874119%2F1%2F



	2. family

* * *

A/N: yeah! This is the second chapter!!! If you liked this story, review me! I wanna know what you guys think about my fan fic!

* * *

The twins went upstairs and into Angelus' room. Angelus lay down on the bed and Spike remained standing. Angelus' room was too spacious. He didn't put anything redundant. The bed with silk dark navy blue bed cover and sheets was in the middle of the room. The other side of the bed was a desk which a notebook computer on. His clothes were already in the closet.

"I hate livin with them in this stupid town! Theres nowhere we can hang out. Only one club is around here." Angelus muttered to the blonde head.

"I thought you'd say so. I don't like it either. I don't like the idea our dad is gettin' married. You know. He's 43!! I don't wanna hear any sound of them havin' bloody sex!!" Spike exclaimed.

"Shut the fuck up!! I don't wanna hear about Ripper's fuckin' sex life!!" Angelus shouted furiously using their father's old nickname Ripper. Rupert used to be a little bad boy when he was a teen. Angelus had never called him Dad when he or teachers were not around.

"I don't wanna imagine it either!! I don't like the fact we're gettin' step sisters. We can't get drunk or get high when Dad is not at home any more." Spike said as he sighed slightly.

"No. We can't. Stupid bastard!" Angelus swore. He grabbed a carton of cigarettes under his pillows. He picked one out of it and lighted it with his lighter. He smoked and sighed.

He closed his eyes and sighed again. He saw two beautiful shining eyes. They were hazel. 'I've seen those eyes before. I don't remember whose eyes.' Angelus thought. The eyes were full of trust, love, passion.......and lust. He had seen those girls whose eyes were full of lust for him, for his body. But those eyes, those hazel eyes were full of lust for his heart and his soul.

"Spike, do you believe in true love or soul mate?" Angelus asked his brother.

"What? What happened to big bad Angelus all of a sudden?" Spike said jokingly.

Angelus didn't reply to his brother's question.

"I don't. I used to, you know. When I was with Drusilla, I thought she was the one. She meant the world to me. But she broke up with me to be with some guy called something like chaos. I though I lost everythin 

< Prev 1. Default Chapter2. family

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1874119%2F2%2F
   [3]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1874119%2F2%2F
   [4]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1874119%2F2%2F
   [5]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1874119%2F2%2F



End file.
